


I fucking love ya'

by Pheonix_Outside



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Outside/pseuds/Pheonix_Outside
Summary: When Angel comes back to the hotel late at night, high off his ass, and very obviously injured, Husk can't help but be concerned.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	I fucking love ya'

**Author's Note:**

> I went through my old google docs and found this thing. It's from back in August, when I was still getting to know the characters, so I apologize if anything's out of character.

Angel stumbled into the hotel, and at first Husk just thought he was just drunk, or high, or something, and while that was true, that wasn't the only thing that was up.

As the spider walked up to the bar, he limped, but Husk figured he'd just had a rough client or something. An unpleasant thought, but not the worst possible thing to happen either.

"Get me a fuckin' drink, Husky." Angel slurred, drawing out the end of his sentence as he leaned a bit too heavily on the bar.

Husk noticed that his jacket wasn't buttoned, his bare fluff revealed, and- were some of the buttons missing? That wasn't normal.

"You seem intoxicated enough." Husk said, pulling his own personal bottle of cheap alcohol away from where Angel could reach.

"Aw, please?"  
"No."

Angel sighed, and Husk only then noticed that some of his hair was in his face, "Come on, _please?_ "

Husk leaned towards him, inspecting his face, muttering a "No," before he moved some of the hair away from Angel's eyes.

Angel flinched away, but by then Husk had already seen the darkening bruise near his left eye.

"Angel, what happened?" He asked, the usual bite in his voice gone.

"'M fine, just a hard day at work." Angel muttered, crossing his arms as he looked away, "Now gimme a drink."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow, before handing Angel a bottle of water.

Angel took it without asking, though Husk could tell he was annoyed. He guessed he was just tired of arguing.

They sat in silence for a bit, and Husk noticed Angel hadn't opened the water.

"Drink some water, you should stay hydrated." Husk said.

Angel laughed, "Could say the same to you, Mista' Alcoholic."

Husk couldn't help but notice the way that Angel's hands shook as he attempted to turn the lid, struggling to get a good grip and failing to open it. Husk held a hand out, and Angel gave it to him in defeat. Husk opened it with ease, handing it back to Angel.

As the other demon shakily held it up to his lips, he ended up spilling water onto himself, but not very much. He put the bottle back on the bar, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve.

Was there blood on his sleeve?

"Are you sure you're okay? Is your lip bleeding or something?" Husk asked.

"I'm _fine_ , fuck off." Angel said, wiping at his face in a way that moved his hair away from his eyes.

It was the first time Husk got a good look at his full face, and he could see the bruise near his eye and the tears he seemed to be trying to hold back, as well as the split lip he'd missed before, that seemed to be bleeding again. Adding in the open jacket with the missing buttons, how he seemed generally rumpled, and just how intoxicated he was, Husk couldn't help but worry.

"Angel, I think I should get Charlie-"  
"No!"

Husk looked at Angel, almost surprised by the outburst. Angel bit his lip, looking like he was afraid of something - Husk didn't know what, but definitely _something_ \- happening, but Husk just sighed.

"At least let me clean you up. You're obviously hurt." Husk said.

Angel slowly nodded after a moment, looking defeated, and Husk went to his room to grab his first aid kit.

When he returned, Angel was fully leaning on the bar, his head in his arms as his body shook. As he got closer, Husk heard a sob, but he guessed Angel heard his footsteps, because he stopped after a minute. He wiped at his face with his sleeve before sitting back up, facing Husk with a look the old cat could only describe as _miserable_.

Husk walked over to a couch, gesturing for Angel to follow him. Angel did, standing up and stumbling over to him. He almost fell into Husk, but he managed to catch himself, though Husk still held out a wing in case he fell over.

Angel sat down next to Husk, and he handed the spider demon an ice pack.

"Put that on the bruise." He said, and Angel did as he said.

He grabbed a rag, and quickly went to the bar to wet it under the sink, before coming back to Angel.

"I'm gonna clean your lip now." He muttered, giving Angel a quick warning before pressing the cloth to the cut, "It might sting."

Based on the hiss Angel let out, it did.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Husk asked.

"Unless you got something that'll help a sore asshole, I don't think so." Angel replied, his voice a bit shaky even in his attempt at humor.

Husk scrunched his face up in disgust, "Fuckin' gross. Alright."

He couldn't help but notice the smudged makeup on the other demon's face, the remnants of mascara tears and smudged eyeliner, and he wanted to clean him up.

"Do you have makeup wipes in your room or somethin' I could use?" Husk asked, "You'll probably feel better if you get yourself cleaned up."

"Yeah. They're on the bathroom sink, you can't miss 'em."

Husk nodded, getting up and going to retrieve them. It wasn't too hard, Angel wasn't wrong when he said they were hard to miss, so it took no time to grab them before he was back with Angel.

It felt weird going into the spider's room, he couldn't deny it. But he currently had a goal, and wasn't going to let the absolute strangeness of the situation hold him back.

Still, he might've quickly given Fat Nuggets a few pats on the head before leaving the room.

Once he returned, he opened the package of makeup wipes, taking one out and wiping off Angel's face.

It took a bit, who knew makeup was so fucking hard to get off, but by the end of it he was just wiping down Angel's bare face. But Angel wasn't complaining. If anything, he was leaning into Husk's touch, until Husk was basically cupping his face.

"What even happened?" Husk asked, finally pulling his clawed hand away.

Angel looked down. "Just a tough day at work." He said, wrapping a lower arm around his side. He seemed to do that a lot when discussing work.

" _Bullshit_." Husk said, and based on how Angel flinched, he quickly realized how harsh he'd sounded, "Sorry... I doubt that's just a tough day at work, though."

Angel didn't reply.

"So, what happened?" Husk asked, trying to sound softer again.

Angel sighed, staring down at the couch. Right as Husk saw tears start to well up in the other's eyes, his face crumpled, and he began to cry.

He sobbed, before rubbing at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Shit- I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying like a _fuckin'_ baby."

Husk took his hand, moving it away from his face and placing it down on the couch, where he squeezed it comfortingly.

"It's okay." He said, "Who did this to ya'? I'll find them and beat their ass."

Angel chuckled, though there wasn't much humor behind it. "Unless you think you can take Valentino, I don't think you will."

Husk felt like time stopped for a second, as the realization settled in.

_Shit. How long had this been going on?_

Husk had known that rat bastard didn't treat Angel right, but he'd never realized it was this bad. Now it all made sense. How had he not known?

"What'd he do to you?" He asked instead of all the other questions his mind provided.

"I think you can figure it out." Angel muttered, looking away from Husk again, almost looking _ashamed_. If there was one thing Husk knew about Angel Dust, it was that he was never ashamed of anything.

Husk just stared at Angel for a moment, not sure if he felt horrified or murderous. He decided, for Angel's sake, he'd figure it out later.

"Can I hug you?" He blurted out, and the two just stared at each other before Angel laughed, sounding shocked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess."

Husk pulled Angel into a tight hug, being careful not to hurt him. He felt Angel melt into the hug, and if he felt his chest fur get a bit wet with tears, he pretended not to notice.

"You don't deserve it." Husk said, "If I had any say in it you'd be fuckin' _pampered._ "

He could almost feel Angel's surprise, before the spider demon burst into sobs. Husk panicked for a moment, but when Angel just hugged him back tighter, burying his face in the crook in his neck, Husk knew he hadn't just royally fucked up.

He started to carefully card his claws through Angel's hair, in a way that he often found comforting, using his other hand to rub up and down Angel's back. He felt a bit awkward, but also knew that the crying spider demon in his arms was more important at the moment.

Every sob seemed to let out more, and Husk swore to himself that he'd _erase_ that bastard Valentino and anyone else who'd _ever_ hurt Angel like this.

Eventually Angel started to tire out, his sobbing toning down to the occasional quiet whimper as he practically clung to Husk.

"Thank you." Angel muttered tiredly, his voice a bit muffled by Husk's shoulder. What he was thanking Husk for, the cat demon wasn't entirely sure.

"Don't mention it." Husk whispered back.

They were quiet for a bit, Husk continuing to play with Angel's hair, as Angel relaxed fully in Husk's arms, practically on his lap at this point.

"I fuckin' love ya', you know that?" He muttered.

Husk's eyes widened, but the next thing he knew, the other's breath evened out, and he was asleep.

In the end, he tried not to think about it, carrying Angel back to his room, laying him down in his bed. He took his shoes and jacket off, before putting him under the blankets. Fat Nuggets climbed up in the bed next to Angel, and Angel curled around him.

As Husk walked out of the room, he saw Angel reaching out in his direction, still sleeping, but Husk just softly smiled and left, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you liked this fic, consider following me on Twitter or Tumblr or anywhere else I am](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)  
> 


End file.
